The present invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more particularly to an exercise machine for performing several different exercises.
This invention represents an improvement on prior exercise machines. These prior machines have various drawbacks. Some are expensive to manufacture; some are not capable of being used to perform more than one or two different exercises; some are bulky and heavy and not easily transported and stored; and some do not provide true simulations of aerobic activities (e.g., cycling, rowing, skiing, stair climbing). There is a need, therefore, for an improved exercise machine which does not suffer the disadvantages of prior machines.